This project continues to examine (a) The anatomical localization of RF-producing elements in the CNS, (b) The delivery of these hormones via the CSFm and (c) The control of transport of these hormones across the median eminence. TRF and LRF will be measured in the CSF and rat, cat and monkey. Extra-neuronal metabolism of norepinephrine and synthesis of serotonin in median eminence will be studied.